


Evermore

by KACY94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Age Display, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Summary: 纽约州将从2021年1月1日开始为期28天的封锁，所以Steve走进了布鲁克林唯一一家在新年前夕仍然开门的酒吧。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov(hinted), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> 我又迟了……但还在元旦假期里，应该还不晚吧。没写出我想要的感觉，OOC预警。网红画家Steve(27)/总裁Tony(33)。BGM：evermore by Taylor Swift

Steve推开门，头顶悬挂着的铃铛响了几声，提醒他圣诞节也才过去五天而已，但是从隔离开始之后时间就变得模糊起来。如果不是因为截稿日期，恐怕连星期几他都会忘记。暖气扑面而来，他很自然地将厚重的外套脱下来挂在旁边的架子上，抖了抖靴子上的雪，就听到一个异常欢快的声音：“Hey！大个子，我们就差你一个了。”

Steve狐疑地抬起头，整间酒吧空荡荡的，暖黄色的灯光铺在木质的桌椅和风扇上，只有吧台前坐着一个西装革履的男人。他很难想象这个时候还能有另外一个人无聊到这种程度。就算是封城，大部分人也会选择和家人待在一起。他走过去，刚刚那个朝他喊话的男人正和调酒师相谈甚欢。后者是一个非常美丽的红发女人，尽管生活在纽约，而且作为一个画家和半个名人，Steve见过很多美丽的女人和男人，但这个调酒师仍然是能被归为“艺术品”一类的惊艳。

“I’m Natasha，”她眨了眨那双让人心旌摇曳的绿眼睛，然后指向她对面的男人，“这位是……”

“Tony Stark。”Steve替她说完了那句话。

Tony看着他叹了口气，“我认得这个表情。说吧，签名？合照？还是两个都要？我也可以关注你的Instagram，没问题。”

然而Steve还在震惊中没缓过来。过去几个月，他一发不可收拾地迷恋上了Tony，到了连Sam和Bucky都不想和他一起看电视的程度。因为，当然，作为Stark Industries的新总裁，Tony几乎在每一档节目上。然而，此时他的两个室友都陪在家人身边，只有他独自一人。这就是为什么他找到了这一家，唯一一家在新年前夕还开门的酒吧，却没想到在这里遇见了Tony Stark。

“还是你用推特比较多？”Tony问道。

“我……”Steve看着眼前的小胡子男人一时语塞，可能从他见到Tony的那一刻他的大脑就拒绝一切和逻辑相关的运算了，他听见自己问道：“你为什么在这里？”

“O-kay，”Tony挑了挑眉，“我的粉丝通常见到我会有一些别的问题。”他放下酒杯，“但是，说真的，我只是想要喝一杯。”

Steve有太多问题想问了。Tony绝对不是那种找不到人陪他喝酒的人，他应该担心的是有太多人想接近他了。但是他应不应该问？这样会不会不礼貌？

“所以……”Tony上下打量了他一眼，“Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome，你为什么在这？”

他这才想起来他还没有告诉过Tony他的名字。“抱歉，我是，呃，Steve Rogers。”

“Alright, Steve, _honey,_ 你为什么来这儿？我猜你并不知道我在这，或者是跟踪我来的，对吧？”Tony说道，他目光转动之间纤长的睫毛吸引了Steve全部的注意力，以至于他甚至没意识到Tony刚刚管他叫做“honey”。

“我的室友……都和他们的家人在一起。我实在不想一个人待着，所以……”他没继续往下说，幸而Tony也没有追问，只是从鼻腔里发出了几个意义不明的音节。

Steve抬起头。他现在才反应过来，像Natasha这么漂亮的女人，Tony绝对不可能不尝试做点什么，所以——“你们认识吗？”

“三十分钟前认识的。”Tony说道。

Natasha瞥了他一眼，然后对上Steve的目光：“Don’t worry, _honey_ , Tony不是我喜欢的类型，但他很显然是你的类型。”

Steve控制不住自己脸上的温度。

而Tony对她的评价似乎很不满意：“所有人的类型都是Tony Stark。”接着又问道：“所以你的类型到底是什么，Nat？”

Natasha一边给Tony调酒，一边非常自然流畅地说道：“棕色头发，差不多到锁骨，绿眼睛，比你高一点，比Steve矮一点，笑起来很好看。”

Tony眨了眨眼：“这也太……详细了吧。”

Steve却仿佛在仔细思考她说过的话，“会不会还刚好在这附近骑摩托车？”

Natasha将酒杯放在Tony面前，接着看向Steve，眼里燃起希望的火焰：“你认识他？”

Steve笑了起来，他摇摇头，抓过桌上的餐巾纸，Tony非常默契地把自己胸前口袋里的笔递给Steve，好让他能在纸上写下这个神秘摩托车手的电话号码。“‘认识’不能概括我们的关系，Natasha。Bucky是我最好的朋友，从幼儿园开始。”

“Well, thank you, Steve.”Natasha收好那张餐巾纸，从口袋里拿出一把钥匙，将它放在Steve的手心里，“已经十点了，按理来说应该关门了，不过……如果我现在走的话，保证你们俩不会闯祸？你们想走的时候从后门走，记得锁门。然后或许你可以让Bucky把钥匙还给我。”接着抛给他一个wink。

“你不担心我们不付钱吗？”Steve问道。

Natasha拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“Mr. Billionaire在走进来之后就付给了我一千美元，然后说道‘剩下的是你的小费’。”

Tony看着Steve质疑的目光撇了撇嘴：“我经常这么干。”

“Of course you do.”Steve叹了口气。

“Have a great night, gentlemen.”Natasha朝他们挥了挥手，接着转身离开了。

空气顿时安静了下来。

Steve的视线被电视上的新闻吸引了。

“东部时间21点，Obadiah Stane一案的庭审终于结束，Stane因谋杀未遂获有期徒刑十七年……”

此时Tony外套口袋里的手机振动起来，他拿出来看了一眼，Steve能看到亮起的屏幕上写着“Pepper”，而Tony毫不犹豫地按掉了她的电话，还顺便关掉了电源。他闪躲的目光对上Steve温柔的眼睛。

“所以这才是你到这里的原因。”Steve的声音轻柔极了，仿佛语调里哪怕一丝的责备会击碎他，“还有躲着你的朋友。”

“Pepper是我的私人助理。”Tony把手机放回口袋里，一副满不在意的表情，目光却在焦虑地搜寻着吧台后面的酒柜。

“这不重要，”Steve坚持道，“如果她在这个时候给你打电话，很显然她在乎你。”

“你听起来和Rhodey一模一样，”Tony疲惫地叹了口气，“我有其他不会抓着我问问题，也不想让‘谈谈我的感受’的朋友。”

“Rhodey是谁？”Steve看见Tony抓着酒杯一副要开始演讲的样子，“算了，我不想知道。但是那些真的是你的朋友吗？他们是想做‘Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’的朋友，还是想认识真正的Tony Stark？”

“但是我就是……”Tony还想抗议，接着放弃抵抗一般把酒杯放在桌上，给自己和Steve各倒了一杯，“Okay, Steve, 你为什么喜欢我？”

Steve一脸无辜地看着他，听见这个问题立刻忍不住脸红起来。

可爱。这是Tony想到的第一个词，他克制住了自己继续调戏他的冲动，“先别往那个方面想，Steve，就……回答我。”

“因为你发明了弧反应堆！它现在给整个纽约供电……还有去年在GMA你冲上去和总统吵架，你说‘this is a system that is comfortable with zero accountability’，我……”Steve还没说完，就被Tony的笑声打断了。

对面的小胡子男人抓着吧台的边缘笑得前仰后合，直到Steve的沉默让他意识到了什么，他抬起头，却看见他无比严肃的表情：“噢，你真的这么想。”

Steve不知道是该心疼他还是该一拳挥到他脸上。“我——我当然这么想！Tony——”

“我以为你喜欢我是因为想睡我。”他面无表情，语调平静地说道。

“我不，”Steve觉得他的舌头被打了个结，“不，我不是想，不对，我不是不想——”

“所以你确实想睡我。”他露出满意的笑容，“这个好商量。”

“什么？”

接着Tony再一次制止了Steve把对话带向别的方向：“你真的这么觉得。你真的是因为我做的这些事，清洁能源，或者我的政治想法……而喜欢我的。”

“Yes，”Steve叹了口气，庆幸Tony终于明白了这一点，“我是说，你的外型，当然是一个加分项，但是漂亮的外表也只是赏心悦目而已，而曼哈顿也不缺有钱人，你之所以是你，是因为……”

Tony想说“但是他们都没有我这么有钱”，但他没有。

“你和他们不一样，你做这些不是为了名誉、金钱，而是你相信这是正确的事。”Steve告诉自己他应该闭嘴了，“你假装自己不在乎，其实你远比表现出来的要重视身边的人，Stane曾经对你来说是像父亲一样的角色，所以他的背叛才会……”

他停了下来，对面Tony发红的眼角让他僵在了原地。“对不起，是我太自以为是了，我不应该说这些，Tony，我只是想让你知道你是多么棒的一个人，除开那些……”

Tony在他面前竖起一根手指让他打住，将被子里剩下的酒一仰头闷了下去。“It’s fine.”他说道，“I’m just… really, it’s fine, Steve.”他从来没有在一个陌生人身上找到这样的……理解和支持。或者说除了Pepper和Rhodey没有人这么理解他，没有人把他说的话当回事，除了他的公司、他的发明，大部分人只把他当作桃色新闻的来源或是茶余饭后的谈资。他们仰慕又惧怕他，鄙视又想成为他，从来没有人对Tony说过“我知道你做的是你认为正确的事”。

How can a stranger be his soulmate.

他抬起头：“你想离开这儿吗？”

Steve点点头。

风雪已停，街道上只有薄薄一层积雪。

“拜托告诉我你是开车来的。”Tony用祈求的目光看着他。

“我坐……地铁。”

“Of course you do.”Tony叹了口气，打开了手机的电源。

“我还以为你会开车的。”

“庭审一结束我忙着躲Pepper，去车库不是正好撞在枪口上。”他接着拨通了Pepper的电话。

“Hi, Pepper.”Tony揉了揉他的眉心，“我没事，我很好，Pep，Pepper！我真的没事。你能让Happy来接我吗？拜托？”

接着他给了她一串地址。“我没喝醉！C’mon，Pepper，你知道我喝醉了是什么样，很显然我现在没有。好的，我知道，我不会……Pepper，还有一个多小时就要封城了，我知道我很蠢，但就算是我也知道在这个时候party不是一个好主意。我会的，Pepper，再见。”

他放下电话，对Steve说道：“车还有十五分钟到。”

Steve忍不住低声笑起来。

“我知道，我知道，Pepper对我……很有保护欲。”

“她真的很在乎你。”

“我知道。”Tony说道，“Enough about me. Let’s talk about you. 你是做什么的？”

“插画。”

“我猜你有个笔名？”Tony歪着脑袋问道。

“Brooklyn Sullivan.”

这回轮到Tony吃惊了，他一把抓住Steve的手臂——看来他还经常健身——“You are Brooklyn Sullivan? The Brooklyn Sullivan?”他盯着那双蓝得不真实的眼睛，“你是一个网红插画家，有一百多万粉丝，你从来没想着提起这件事直到我问你的职业？”

“网上的人不知道我的真名，不知道我长什么样或者住在哪里，这是我想要的效果，Tony。”

“你说得对，”Tony赞同地点点头，“别让他们知道，不然全世界都会爱上你。”

Steve不知道该怎么回答他，于是他有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖。

“但是Sullivan是爱尔兰姓氏。”

Steve点点头：“我母亲是爱尔兰人。”

Tony仔细观察着他脸上的表情，那样柔和又脆弱的笑容让他不由地想起了Maria。“你们关系很好吧。”

“我从来没有认识过我父亲，他在我出生前就去世了，所以一直只有我和她。”

他有一瞬间开始后悔提起这个话题了，Steve那双蓝得不真实的眼里透出晦暗不明的忧郁，他认得，是那些时间也无法治愈的伤口。他放低的声音让他的心口沉重起来。

“她今年四月去世了。”

“我很抱歉。”

二人不约而同地沉默了。

晚风冷冽，穿透层层布料直接打在肌肤上。Tony忍不住打了个冷战，他穿着标准的三件套西装，从法院里逃出来的时候没来得及拿一件外套。Steve把自己的围巾取下来系在他脖子上。

闻起来像热可可和燃烧后的木头，Tony想道，或许还有油画颜料。

接着一辆黑色的林肯停在二人面前。

“Boss，我们去哪？”

Tony戳了戳Steve的肩膀。

他转过头：“为什么不去你的……”

“你说上个月Obadiah Stane炸掉的那个房子？不用了，谢谢。你住在哪？”

Steve还想抗议，Tony在纽约绝对不止这一套房子，但他没有。“Park Slope.”

“Typical，”Tony评价道，“你是不是还去展望公园晨跑？”

Steve叹了口气，才说道：“没错。”他把目光投向窗外。此时的纽约像一个突然停转的巨大机器，隔离开始之后一切都停滞了。璀璨的灯光、无休无止的汽笛和争吵声、每一间酒吧里都充满了美丽又鲜活的欲望都在转瞬间消失了。此时仿佛只有痛苦不会停滞在这一秒。

Sarah的葬礼依然历历在目。

在这之后，Steve不停地画她的画像。他描摹每一缕卷曲的金发，斟酌她每一次微笑的弧度，还有她那双灰蓝色的眼睛，总是被焦虑和担忧笼罩着，像乌云密布遮盖了原本鲜亮的色彩。

“It’s okay.”Sarah冰冷的手指被他攥在掌心里，一切恍如昨日。

他们停在8th Street一栋深蓝色的房子前，圣诞节的金色彩灯还缠在门口的柱子上。推开门，壁炉里的火焰已经快灭了，只剩下橘红色的火星跳跃着。家里大部分的家具都是木质的，沙发看起来柔软得不像话，巨大的玻璃落地窗前放着未干的画作。装修没什么特别的，Tony也知道在这样的地段买一套房已经是很重的负担了，但一切都看起来像——家的感觉。

他走过去，Steve画的是曼哈顿的夜景，更确切地说是夜晚的Stark Tower。

金发男人转过头，给他一个腼腆的笑容。

“你有什么新年愿望吗？”

“没有。”Tony耸了耸肩，“我不明白意义在哪里。说的好像过了零点就真的是个新的开始一样。没有什么差别，你该处理的问题不会自己解决，你也改变不了已经发生的事情。时间是线性的，新年是人类的定义，于时间本身而言都是一样的。”

“This year wasn’t the best for me.”

“Yeah, you tell me.”Tony扯掉了他的领带，随手向后一扔，“不是每个人都有一个想要杀了他的教父。”

Steve走近了一点，他金色的睫毛被灯光点亮。“还有不到一个小时，布鲁克林大桥就要关了。你确定你想留在这里二十八天？”

“希望Happy开快一点把我的行李运过来。”

“Tony……”

“Steve，你的生活习惯不可能那么糟糕。除非你不想要我在这。”Tony倔强地说道。

Steve叹了口气：“我们才刚刚认识。”

“但你已经比很多认识我十几年的人还能理解我。”

他们的目光缠绕在一起，Steve低下头亲吻他。

“我猜作为新年的第一天，遇见你还不算是一个糟糕的开头。”Tony笑道。

Steve没说话，拽着他的领口将他拉进另一个吻里。

“I had a feeling so peculiar, that this pain wouldn’t be for evermore.”

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有后续，但是这个可能性在30%左右……Anyway，新年快乐。


End file.
